Reborn Hearts
by Kittenz91
Summary: It's a KairixRiku story. Written by me and a very dear friend of mine, Kairi, Riku, Sora, Yuffie and Cloud c Square Enix. Doctor Who c BBC. Please enjoy. There will be updates 'til the whole thing is up.
1. The Wish

**On** a very clear night they decided to sit in one of their favourite places to look up in the sky admiring the stars which seemed to shine brighter each night. Kairi, a 16 year old teenage girl with red hair, looked into her friends ocean blue/green eyes, he returned the gaze by looking into her kind and gentle eyes that were blue as forget-me-nots. Riku had recently turned 17. He had pale blue hair that went to his shoulders.

**After **a few minutes, Kairi smiled and looked at the stars again, she thought they seemed brighter than a few minutes before, but didn't mention it as it wasn't at all a problem. After a few more minutes of watching Kairi, Riku looked up at the stars as well. As he did, Kairi noticed something and pointed amongst the stars at something that was flying past as it glistened.

"**Riku**! Look! It's a shooting star! A real shooting star!" She said excitedly. After smiling at her excitement, Riku said;

"**So** make a wish, quick. Before it's gone." Kairi quickly looked at him with a smile.

"**Okay**!" she replied, closing her eyes to make her wish. After a few moments she opened them and turned to Riku, "Now it's your turn," she nudged him with a smile. "Go on, make your wish," Riku laughed slightly and obliged with a nod, then closed his eyes and wished upon the star whilst Kairi sat up and watched him happily.

"**There**," he said, looking up at her. "Done it." He smiled and sat up as well, "So, what was your wish?" He asked her nosily.

"**Well**, if I was to tell you, then it would never come true." she answered cheekily, noticing that her cheeks were getting slightly hot as she blushed. She decided to stand up and dive into the lake.

**R****iku** scratched his head as he watched in confusion before getting up and following her. He swam down and held her wrist in his hand, causing her to look up at him before making her way to the surface. She gave a deep sigh and looked toward the sky once more and thought to herself; **_I am so happy when he is around. I feel.. safe, secure and like I can really be myself, and... I... I feel... warm, in here..._** She raised her hand to her chest and looked down with her eyes shut and a slight smile on her face. Then Riku reached the surface.

"**Well**, what was your wish?" He asked her, again.

"**Well**..." She repeated and looked at the water as she spoke on. "It was for the guy that I liked to realise I like them and like me back so that I could have my own fairy tale ending." She smiled up at him and asked; "And yours?"

"**Mine**? Oh, well... it was... um, it was to be able to get stronger... to defeat anything that is evil... or dark..." he explained softly as he looked at her. "So, um, who do you like, then?" He asked, curiously.

** S****he** began to turn redder than her hair and she looked at the water and mumbled something.

"**Pardon**? Oh, _Please,_ Kairi. Tell me!" Riku pleaded, desperately.

"**Um**... well... Ok, I like... I... I... l... I like... um... well... I like... you" she said, then after a few moments silence, she got out of the lake and sat in a tree.

"**Really**?" Riku asked for confirmation, yet sounding confused at the same time, as he got out and stood beneath the tree within which she was sat. He looked up at her and she gave him a shy nod. "What's wrong with that?" he asked her with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"**Well** I shouldn't 'cause you probably have someone else, and I don't want to make you feel like you're in an awkward position." She explained.

"**Well**..." Riku hesitated. "I kind of like you, too." he said quietly, now looking at his feet. Kairi looked down at him with disbelief, when she realised he was being serious the disbelieving look deepened and she jumped down from the tree beside him.

"**Really**?" She asked.

"**Yup**... really." He repeated. They looked into one-another's eyes and Kairi bit hard on her lip to fight back and hide her tears that were forming within her eyes. As Riku looked at her he put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

** S****he** slowly raised her arms and hugged him back, with her eyes now shut tightly and her face was buried in his shoulder, whilst up in the sky, the stars began twinkling more than ever.

**********

**After** a while, they let go and Kairi sat back down and looked over the lake and at the bright stars, Riku crouched behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind, while she held his arms and leaned her head softly on his, with a gentle smile on her face.

"**What** do you want to do now?" Riku asked kindly.

"**I** don't know," she replied. Then she turned and swung her arms around him and jumped, knocking him to the floor and she lay on him, hugging him tight. When she did this Riku laughed a little then hugged her back, resting his chin on her head, and stroked her hair. Soon after, Kairi sat up and started to tickle him.

"**Haha**, St....St...STOP IT!....PLEASE! IT TICKLES!!!" he pleaded with deep laughter. She gave a giggle then stopped. She got off and sat beside him and looked at the stars once more.

"**They** seem to be brighter, again." She smiled to Riku.

"**Yup**, they are," Riku replied with a smile, just then he shot up and looked around. They heard a familiar sound; Kairi looked into the dark forest and stood up.

"**Not** again." She groaned.

"**Quick**, get up into the tree, it's safer!" Riku said as he took his fighting stance and drew his Keyblade. Kairi climbed up into the tree and perched onto a branch and sat watching as these creatures began emerging out from the dark and moved in on Riku. They appeared unaware oof Kairi hiding in the tree, so she sat and watched for a while.

** A****fter** a while, she noticed that Riku was getting tired and starting to stumble back and ready to give in, Kairi was worried about him and so she dived down and landed in front of Riku and drew her Keyblade. Then she took over the fight, allowing Riku to fall to the ground safely without worrying about the fight. Soon the only creature left was the leader that gave Kairi a piercing glare and distracted her to the side and it swung in and put one of it's knife-like arms through Riku's gut before Kairi turned and screeched as she swung violently for it, but it turned on its heel and disappeared back into the dark shadows.

** S****he** turned and knelt down beside Riku and lifted him so that his head and shoulders were resting in her arms, she looked down at the stab wound and bit her lip and tears began to fall. She looked around and then tore a part off her dress and held it to the wound applying all the pressure she could onto it with one hand, the other arms still resting his head.

"**I'm **sorry," he whispered to her with a soft smile.

"**Riku**, please... don't leave me alone again" she begged, "Please! You Promised, you... you..." she wept. He laid his head back and his eyes closed and he lay, motionless in Kairi's arms. She sat doing nothing, taking it in, before she began to cry more and shook his body gently; "you promised, YOU PROMISED, THAT YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! **YOU PROMISED**! You.... promise..." she lifted him and hugged his body before laying him down gently and laying beside him. She leaned her head upon his shoulder and a hand on his chest then closed her eyes. With her other hand, she held a deep blue pendant tightly, it was the shape of a heart which had been cut in half, and tears streamed down her face caringly. Through her shut eyelids, she saw a faint glow and then felt it, his chest rising and lowering slowly. She opened her eyes and sat up to look, when she looked at him she gasped gleefully and hugged him tightly, while still holding the pendant.

"**I** told you I wouldn't leave you again, didn't I?" He said sarcastically, hugging her back as she wept into his shoulder. She nodded slightly and hugged him tighter.

"**I** was so worried, I thought I'd lost you!" she cried, "I don't know what I'd have done if I had." She looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"**Well**, I'm fine now. I'm not going anywhere." he hugged her tightly in an apologetic way. Kairi nodded with a sigh of relief and hugged him back carefully. Then she stopped and looked over at the tree she had hidden in, as she listened carefully she heard a soft rustling from behind it. She slowly rose to her feet and made for the tree slowly, carefully, silently. By now Riku had also noticed it and stood up cautiously, not taking his eyes off the tree as Kairi walked slowly up to the noise. When she reached the tree she disappeared behind it.


	2. Cloud

"**Aw**, bless!" she said sympathetically as she reappeared with something in her arms. When she got closer, Riku saw that it was a baby creature, like the ones that had attacked. "It's a baby 'Grrr'! And he's all alone," she said. "Aw, bless him, he seems to be alone, and homeless." She exclaimed sympathetically toward the creature, she knelt down, as did Riku, and they looked at each other. "Can we keep him?" She asked hopefully. Riku got to his feet and stood by Kairi's side, giving her a slight nod as she looked up at him. He spoke with a smile;

"**If** you want to."

"**YAY**! I will call him..." She thought for a minute, "Cloud!" She jumped up in joy and hugged Riku tightly, taking care not to crush 'Cloud'. They soon heard the 'Grrr's' on their way back and they looked at one another. Kairi grabbed Riku's wrist and they went into the lake. And she led the way to one of their special places. Once there, she pressed on a hidden stone and a cot appeared, within which she placed Cloud, who had fallen asleep. She gave the baby 'Grrr' and slight smile. Riku walked over to the Four-Poster bed and lay upon it, while Kairi walked over to the wall through which they had come and pressed an ear against it and listened to the rumbling steps of the 'Grrr's' storming past on the other side. After the footsteps had faded she walked over and lay beside Riku on the Four-Poster. She turned onto her side so she faced him and looked at him with a soft gaze. He turned, facing her, also, returning the gaze by looking into her soft, gentle eyes and they both smiled. She closed her eyess lightly, leaning in towards him, and he placed his arms around her and held her close as she slept.

**********

**A****fter** a while, Kairi moved slightly and groaned, slowly opening her eyes and looked directly into Riku's without intention. "I had the strangest... dream..." She started, "EH!?!?" She realised that her was holding her close and began to go red again, and she quickly pulled away to hide her face, but ended up falling from the bed. "OW!" She cried as she got up and laughed nervously, Riku gave her a little smile, "Ha-ha... Must have been real." She said happily.

"**Yeah**," Riku replied, sitting up. "It was real." He laughed and stood. Kairi, feeling awkward for falling alsleep on him, picked up Cloud from the cot.

"**I**... I think it's safe to go back, now." She said awkwardly, "And I think people will wonder where we've got to." She giggled nervously and walked towards the part of the wall which was the hidden entrance through which they went into the cave. She pressed firmly on a rock and they dived through the now open door and into the lake. The door closed behind them. They swam back through the lake until they reached the clearing again. Kairi swam to the bank and climbed out of the lake then placed Cloud in the safety and warmth of her tree and put up a barrier as he slept again. Then she went a bit closer to the lake and sat down. As Riku finally climbed up from the lake, she looked at the sky, but this time for a different reason. She was looking for one star in particular. She leaned forward slightly and brought her knees a few inches from her face. Riku walked up to her and sat beside her, as she gave a little shiver, and he put his jacket around her and hugged her again to warm her up.

"**Thanks**." She said quietly, as she rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers.

"**It's** no problem." He said softly to her. There was another rustling sound in the distance and, as they saw the persons figure forming, they pulled away and sat, talking normally as though nothing had happened.

"**Kairi**?" The voice of the figure gave him away. He was Kairi's father. Known as 'The Doctor'. "Oh, hey. It's getting a bit too late. Time to go home, OKay?" He said to them as he straightened his suit.

"**OKai**." Kairi gave him a nod and got up, handing Riku his jacket with a 'thanks'. Riku followed suit, taking his jacket with a nod, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked Riku.

"**Yup**, I hope so." he answered with a nod, a slight laugh, and a hidden smile. "Night," he hugged her, and she hugged him back.

"**Night**," she said with a smile, and she walked over, picked up Cloud, after removing the barrier, and then mover off with her father, smiling, holding Cloud tight they went off into the distance.


	3. The Real Wish

"**Heya**!" Kairi shouted as she saw Riku. She still could not believe the events of the previous night.

"**Hey** Kairi! How's you?" Riku asked her, as she walked up to him, with a smile.

"**I'm** good thanks, yourself?" She asked politely.

"**I'm** good thanks. And what about Cloud?" He added.

"**Oh**, he's good." She smiled, hand Riku the Grrr. "Up most of the night, bless." She gave a light sigh and smiled at Riku.

"**Aw**." He retorted with a smile. And they then just stood there for a while before Kairi looked down at her feet and kicked the ground then blushing a little.

"**What's** up?" Riku inquired rather curiously.

"**Um**..." And she took Cloud back and fed him before placing him in the tree to sleep safely. "Um..." She hesitated a little then leaned forward and pecked Riku's cheek then went back to looking at the ground and her feet.

"**Sorry**..." she exclaimed nervously.

"It's cool." he said to her. He leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly in return, as he stood straight again he saw that she was, once again, the color of her hair.

"**Thanks**." She said shyly. There was a sudden silence for a while before Riku leaned again and placed a kiss upon her lips then, nervously, he jumped up into a tree and began to climb up. Kairi stood for a moment and raised a hand to touch her lips, slightly pink in shock and happiness, she looked up at him.

"**Where** are you going?" She asked him quietly.

"**A****h**!" He fell down and landed beside her and gave a weak and nervous laugh. "Um... sorry."

"**What **were you doing in that tree?" She asked curiously looking down at him.

"**I** was hiding."

"**What** for?" She enquired, tilting her head slightly.

"**'Cause** I wasn't sure what you'd say." He answered shamefully, avoiding eye contact.

"**Oh**?" She said, standing straight. "Well I'd say thanks," she cheekily pointed out before kneeling beside him and kissing his lips. "There!" she giggled, standing straight and helping him to his feet.

"**Thanks**, Kairi." He said gratefully to her with a wide smile spread across his face.

"**'Tis** no problem." She said with a wide grin and hugged him again.

**********

**"Kairi**! Time for supper! Kairi!" Was heard from the distance, causing Kairi to giggle before speaking.

"**It** looks like mum done supper early today."

"**Yeah**, it does." Riku agreed. They looked at each other, Riku wore a weak smile, giving off the atmosphere of a bad silence.

"**I** will be back, I promise." Kairi smiled, hoping to break this awkward and violent silence.

"**Yeah**, I hope so" said a more reassured sounding Riku. He gave Kairi a smile and hugged her before she set off home for supper, leaving Riku to watch after her with a very weak smile.

**********

"**Hey**, welcome back!" Riku called as Kairi came into sight.

"**Hey**, thanks." She replied, sitting down on the ground by his feet.

"**How's** you?"

"**I'm** good thanks, and yourself?" She added, matter-of-factly.

"**I'm** good, thanks, are... are you sure you're OKay?" Riku double checked, "You seem pretty annoyed about something." He seemed quite concerned, so Kairi thought it best she told him. She was in fact rather annoyed as she was going away for the weekend and would be un able to get in touch, not to mention the fact that she needed someone to take Cloud whilst she was gone. When she finished explaining, there was a rather difficult silence and Riku looked a bit gutted.

"**I** see," he said after taking it all in and thinking it through, also wanting to break the silence and make Kairi feel better. "Well, if it'll be any help, I could take Cloud for the weekend. That is, if you want, and don't mind." He offered.

"**Really**?" Kairi asked, looking up at him, "Oh, Riku, you're a saviour!" She jumped up and flung her arms around him and hugged him thankfully.

"**Yeah**, we can stay up late; eat ice-cream, cookies, and lots of them. Oh... OH! And drink galleons of Irn Bru!" Riku said proudly, hugging her back with a smile.

"**Well**," She started, "Just be careful and don't make yourselves too sick."

"**I** won't, don't worry." Riku assured her.

"**Oh**, I'm not," she laughed. "'Cause I'm not going to be here for clean up, so, 'tis coolies." She smiled then sat back down and pulled out a packet of cookies from her pockets and began to eat them. Riku slumped down beside her and watched.

"**Want** on?" She offered with a laugh.

"**YEAH**!" Riku replied enthusiastically, taking some. "Thanks," they both sat happily, munching on cookies.

"**So**, how's your wish going?" Riku inquired.

"**Um**.." she looked up as though searching through her mind. "I think it is coming true, but that's up to you." She said, looking at him.

"**In** that case," he said with a growing smile, "It must be coming true."

"**Yay**!" Kairi screeched joyfully and she flung her arms around him and hugged him once more. "Oh, how about yours?" She suddenly asked, letting him go so he could answer.

"**Well**," he hesitated. "I... lied, before, about my wish. The one I told you wasn't the real wish. I made it up in case the real one didn't come true if I told you what it was." He said guiltily.

"**Really**? So... what was your wish? The _real_ one?" Asked a confused Kairi.

"**Um**... well... it was actually rather similar to yours." he explained. "I wished that you would like me as much as I like you..." there was a short silence as Kairi stood to take it in. "ha... and, um, I don't know, has it come true?" he looked at her questionably.

"**It** has, I... I... love you more than I can say." As she said this, she looked at him and bit her lip, forcing back the tears that were forming. "So much that it hurts!" She looked at Riku with a deep gaze which he returned before he put his arms around her and they hugged each other tightly.


	4. 6 Friends And A Sunset

"**Aw**, how sweet!" The Doctor whispered to a stranger. They had seen the whole event. They had been hiding in the bushes observing and keeping an eye on their daughter.

"**Yes**, I am very happy for her." The stranger exclaimed, with a wide smirk that had been plastered on her face.

"**Pssst**... Pssst!" the two parents turned around to find that there were two other people now behind them. Upon looking, they noticed that it was Sora and Yuffie who were stood there.

"**Oh**... um, we were... just leaving" The stranger said as she grabbed The Doctor and ran, rather noisily, from them and out of sight. Kairi and Riku looked toward the bush, curious about the sound and where it had come from. They exchanged a look of firm readiness as Kairi began to move toward the bushes cautiously before disappearing behind it. after a few moments, Riku heard a panicked rustling and panting, shortly followed by Sora rushing from the bush faster than Riku had seen him move before. He ran behind a tree just in time. When he was mere inches from the tree, a girl went flying past Riku and smashed into the tree next to the one Sora was headed to hide behind. As Sora took cover, Kairi came from behind the bush and jumped the girl who appeared to be Yuffie.

"**Sora**?" Riku asked. He looked at Sora, slightly confused, waiting for some sort of explanation on what was going on. He walked towards them and knelt down, slightly back from the girls, to confirm that it was Yuffie, then straightened up and laughed while Kairi continued to terrorise Yuffie. Sora stepped to Riku's side from behind the tree, behind which he had taken refuge, and mumbled something, rather miserably, to Riku, who gave a little 'ouch' and winced. Sora grabbed Kairi and pulled her from Yuffie. Kairi began to flail about violently and shouted abuse at Sora and Yuffie.

"**WHAT**... THE.... HELL...Are you doing?!" She kicked some more and was soon able to reach Yuffie once more, she kicked at her, hard. Yuffie began to cry.

"**IT** WASN'T ME! WE JUST GOT HERE! IT WAS YOU PARENTS!" Riku stood laughing at Yuffie and Kairi, before Sora hit him on the head as he forced Kairi into him. Riku rubbed his head, still chuckling, then he obediently restrained Kairi, whose hair had become some what Messy from her struggling. Sora leaned down and pulled Yuffie from the ground and helped her straighten up.

"**There**, now you can stop screaming." He said. "I do believe I told you to hide when they ran."

"**I** know! But she jumped me before I had a chance." Yuffie protested. Rubbing her bruises.

"**S**...Sora? Yuffie!!" Kairi yelled in surprise,

"**W**...We JUST got here! I swear it!" Yuffie swore.

"**Oh**? Ok... Ok! I'm sorry..." Kairi looked down and slowly walked off. "I'm going to go get some ice-cream.

"**OKay**," Riku, Sora and Yuffie watched Kairi as she went out of sight.

"**So**, it seems you've got things sorted." Sora turned to Riku, away from Kairi.

"**Wha****'**...?" Riku looked stunned as he turned to Sora and spotted Yuffie behind him, snickering.

"**Oh**, come ON, Riku. It's SO obvious that you two liked each other." Yuffie stared, dumbfounded by Sora's suddenly wise words. Her face seemed to read the most obviously stupid question anyone could ask, in Sora's mind anyway. 'It was?' After a few moments, she cleared her face and spoke.

"**Yeah**... What he said." There was a slight pause, which gave Riku the impression that there was a heavy tension between Sora and Yuffie. It was starting to annoy him, and this was clear, for Sora, at least. So Sora spoke next, breaking the silence.

"**Let's** get going, to the beach." Riku and Yuffie both nodded, and they all made there way toward the beach. When they came across a small fork in the road, Yuffie went to the right and told the boys to go on as she was going to go and tell Kairi where they would be. The boys took the path to the left and walked on silently for a few moments. It was still a few hours until sunset, so they had plenty of time to mess about before carrying out the plan that they had made a long time ago, but, thinking back, now that it was happening, Riku couldn't help but feel bad for Sora, as they had intended it to be a happy time, with two couples. Not just the one.

"**What** happened, man? I mean, that's... that's just wrong." He asked Sora, in the hope that talking about it would cheer him up. Sora knew exactly what Riku was getting at, so he explained to him what had happened. Why he and Yuffie had broken up.

"**That's** harsh, Sora. Really harsh. And I'm sorry to hear it." They walked for a little longer until the beach came into view. Riku slowed and hesitated.

"**Um**... Sora..." He realised his voice had gotten frighteningly high and quirky.

"**Riku**? You're not going to chicken out now, are you?" Sora asked, looking at Riku. Riku decided that it was best not to answer Sora's question, he didn't trust his voice. He could feel the pitch rising. He simply looked back at Sora and shook his head before looking down at his feet. "It's 'cause it'll just be you and Kairi, if you get what I mean, isn't it?"

"**Kind** of... yeah."

"**Don't** worry, it'll be fine." Sora smiled. "Here will do." He said, sitting down. Riku sat with him and they looked toward where the sun usually set and rested on the water. They both took a guess at how long it would be until the sun would set. Also, guessing what they thought it would be like. Sora pulled Riku towards him and glanced around to make sure that Yuffie had not yet returned with Kairi before talking to him quietly. He began to give Riku advice and telling him not to worry about what happened to Sora and Yuffie, Riku listened with a look of determination on his face, but the one thing that he was surprised to hear from Sora's mouth was; "This time, it's your turn to shine, it's your night." Riku nodded firmly and sat to think whilst they waited for the girls to come back.

**********

**T****he** light from the sun was beginning to dim. And it was soft, as it always was before the sun would set. The girls still hadn't returned and Riku, who had just managed to calm his nerves, was starting to dig his heels into the soft, golden sand. Sora glanced through the corner of his eyes and at Riku and a sense of sympathy flowed through him, he knew how Riku was feeling. He had felt the exact same way when he and Yuffie had first got together.

"**Chill**, it'll be fine." He reassured Riku. Then Sora explained that he had let Yuffie in on the plan and she was probably just helping Kairi to get ready, unaware, of course. About five minutes passed, then ten, and as it hit fifteen minutes hit, Yuffie came into view with a smug look of pride on her face.

"**She's** getting the ice-cream's." She was obviously answering the unspoken question that was currently planted on Riku's face which read; 'Where's Kairi at?'

"**Oh**... um... Ok..." Riku choked nervously. He swallowed rather noisily as he had a lump of fear half way down his throat.

"**Ouch**," Sora said, with unwanted sarcasm deep within his voice. "Only a bit scared, then?"

"**No**, not at all..."

"**Look** who we picked up on the way over." Riku and Sora turned quickly and saw that Cloud and Jo were walking across the beach and, what's more, was they had Kairi with them. "Some young Red-head with ice-cream." Came Cloud's voice again as he patted Kairi's head, messing her hair up a little. She seemed to have a hint of displeasure on her face.

"**I** got them." She said as they reached Sora, Riku and Yuffie.

"**Sweet**," Sora said, taking two of the ice-creams and handing one to Yuffie. Kairi sat down shyly, passing Riku his ice-cream. Cloud, Jo, Sora and Yuffie sat down facing the horizon, too. As Kairi started on her ice-cream, she tried to avoid Riku's gaze and pushed her hair behind her ears with her right hand, as she usually did. Riku was stunned at how different she looked with the extra effort compared to the effort she would put in on a daily basis. Her cheeks were a soft pink, and her lips a cherry red. After five minutes of taking it in, and when he realised everyone was watching them, he swallowed, somewhat quieter than the last time, and said;

"**You** look really nice, Kairi." Kairi's face went somewhat redder than her cheeks were with the blusher, and smiled to say 'thanks.' then they both looked over at Sora and Yuffie, who would usually be looking into one anothers' eyes at this point, but Sora appeared to be trying to avoid that happening at all costs, yet, Yuffie was trying to catch Sora's gaze. Cloud and Jo looked to see what had caused Kairi and Riku to start snickering, and soon began to join in. They pointed to Sora and Yuffie who had been so busy trying to either be noticed, or ignore the other, that their ice-creams had melted, dripping onto them. They were now sticky and covered with ice-cream, so they couldn't help but join in the laughter.

**B****ecause** of giggling so hard, Kairi had sub-consciously knocked her ice-cream into Riku's face. After some more laughing at each other, they all decided to take a swim in the sea. Cloud and Jo went along, too, for the sake of splashing everyone. On returning to the beach, they all noticed that the sun had finally begun to set. So they all sat together in a tight line. Cloud and Jo were to Kairi and Riku's right, while Yuffie and Sora were to their left. Kairi seemed to notice that Yuffie and Sora were acting a bit strange today. Well, toward each other, at least. There appeared to be about a three inch gap between them. That's three inches more than there'd usually be. And they never used to be able to leave each other alone. But, to the right, was a completely different story. Jo lay across Cloud's lap, with Cloud's arm around her. Kairi glanced over at them and thought they seemed so happy together. She felt that it was a sweet gift, to get to see them like that. But, at the same time, she realised that she would give anything for the courage to do the same, but she was too shy. So, she simply rested her head on Riku's shoulder and he kissed her head, then, he pulled her 'round, in front of him, and lay her across his lap, so they were sitting just like Cloud and Jo, with their fingers locked together and watching the sun as it set, turning the sky a soft, and friendly, pink to lilac. Kairi and Jo both began to fiddle with the intertwined hand's of theirs and the boys', and, at the exact same time, both Cloud and Riku leaned down and kissed both the girls foreheads, this actually freaked Sora out as he sat watching, but soon he was distracted by Yuffie trying to hold his hand.

**********

**A****fter**, what felt like just fifteen minutes, had passed, the sun had set completely and the stars were now out.

"**They** get more and more beautiful each night, neh? Riku?" Kairi said, looking up to his face.

"**Yeah**, they do," He answered, then he and Sora exchanged looks and nodded to each other. Cloud eventually looked at them questioningly before Kairi and Yuffie glanced at each other curiously. Their glance was soon joined by Jo. Sora got to his feet and all the girls sat up, Yuffie had lain down after giving up on trying to hold Sora's hand. Riku and Cloud followed suit, standing, like Sora.

"**Wait** here, we got something to do, we'll be right back, you stay here and..." Riku started. Then he looked at Sora, nervously. Cloud just stood wondering what was going on, his curiosity grew intensely when Sora and Riku nodded to each other.

"...**and** do whatever it is you girls do..." Cloud finished for them, as they would obviously have ended up annoying the girls with what they were going to say. Riku and Sora nodded to Cloud and raced off into the distance. "HEY!" Cloud yelled as he ran along behind them, leaving the girls, Kairi, Jo and Yuffie, on the beach alone.

"**Hmmm**..." I wonder what they're up to this time." Yuffie said rather curiously, looking at where they had disappeared off to.

"**I** don't know, probably something flashy to show off, you know what those guys are all like. Especially when they're together." Jo laughed in retaliation to Yuffie's curiosity.

"**Yup**, you're right." Kairi agreed. "We all know what they're like, especially when let loose together. And that's what frightens me the most. Aw, well." She brought her knees to her chin, hugging her legs, she rested her head on them. She smiled secretly as she reminisced all of the events within the past few weeks, but then they mixed with her curiosity of what was going on between Yuffie and Sora.

"**I'm** glad you're happy again, Kairi." Jo smiled

"**Yeah**," Yuffie agreed with a nod. "And the reason as to why, well, it's just so CUTE!" She screeched, gleefully.

"**Yeah**," Kairi sighed. "Thanks, guys." She slowly leaned back, using her arm's as rest's, but as she did so, she heard a familiar voice yell, and then, she collapsed to the ground completely, passed out.


	5. The Movie

**S****oon** after, Kairi slowly opened her eyes and saw a number of fuzzy figures, so she shut her eyes again so that when she re-opened them, she could distinguish who the figures were. She took a look, and held her breathe. It was the creatures. They had somehow managed to get her to... well, where ever it was, it wasn't a good place. As she looked around, all she could see was that it was a place of darkness.

"**W**... Where am I?" She groaned, eventually. "And... And what do you want with me?" It was a pointless question, but one she asked automatically. She already knew the answer to it, though.

**********

**Kairi** shot to a seated position and looked around to see that she was back on the beach with Jo. The boys had also appeared to have returned, but Yuffie had gone. Kairi looked at them all.

"**Oh**, she left." Sora said, answering her unspoken question.

"**Why**?"

"**Because**," Riku started. He, Cloud and Jo all gave Sora a side glance to hint that it were about time he told Kairi what had happened recently between Yuffie and him.

"**Okay**, Okay, I'll tell her." Sora handed Kairi a drink and Riku sat behind her, as though worried she would collapse again. Cloud and Jo sat at the side and looked around, listening once more to the story which they themselves had recently been told. Sora explained in depth to Kairi, and she knew he was serious when she noticed how he was looking her straight in the eyes. She sat, looking sternly back, concentration thick listening and her mouth slightly open with shock and disbelief in what she was hearing.

"**What**!?" She exclaimed, rage flowing through her. "How!? Why!!?" She attempted to stand, but fell straight back down as soon as she put any weight on her legs.

"**Kairi**!?" Riku shot up to his knees and caught her.

"**Huh**?" Kairi looked at her legs and everyone watched her. "Try again..." She muttered to herself as she went to stand again. But, she fell. "I..." she went for another try, but everyone jumped forward in an attempt to stop her. Cloud, Jo and Sora grabbed her wrists and ankles, she looked around at Riku, who lowered his head and shook it in a way that showed that he refused to let her try and stand again.

"**You'll **hurt yourself." Cloud exclaimed.

"**But**..." Kairi looked towards Jo for support, but Jo simply shook her head with her eyes shut.

"**Cloud's** right." Sora said.

"**But**... I don't understand it." she looked around each of them a few times, "What... what happened? This... it makes no sense." She gave each of them a tearful look then fidgeted a lot to get free from their grip. "I... honestly... what happened?" filled with fright and confusion, she looked around them all again, as though waiting for some one to jump and shout "GOTCHA!" and tell her that it was another of their silly jokes and that they had used the same thing on Jo, but when they didn't, she simply looked shamefully down at the sand.

"**It** may be something to do with when you passed out earlier." Jo suggested, Kairi's head shot straight up and she glanced around them. She thought about what Jo had just said.

"**What**? I passed out? When?" She, Cloud, Sora and Riku all looked to Jo as they asked the same question.

"**When** the boys went off, you sort of spaced out, the way you do occasionally, then, you suddenly went limp and fell down unconscious." Jo explained.

**T****he** look of horror on everyones' face said enough, as she was unsure on what to say about this, she knew what had happened but never discussed it with anyone before. And, neither did she intend to. She gave a heavy sigh and held her hands out toward Riku and Sora who, after slight hesitation, grabbed a hand each and Cloud sighed.

"**It** won't work, Kairi." She glanced at him before she used all of her weight to get herself onto her feet. She wobbled slightly and then, when she was sure she had regained control of her balance, she let go of the boys' hands and dusted off and straightened out her dress before she looked at everyone again.

"**Right**," she looked between them all as they watched. Slight looks of caution and concern on their faces. "Y'all were saying?"

"**Uh**... it doesn't matter."

"**Now**, then. Let's go," she spoke with slight enthusiasm to lighten the tense mood that was suddenly hovering with the group of teens. "I want to know what you three guys were up to." She looked up to the sky and realised how late it was.

"**Uh**..." the guys started, looking amongst themselves. "We've not finished yet, so we can't show you at the moment." They explained together.

"**Oh**, OKies, then. So, what're we gonna do now, then?" Kairi and Jo inquired in unison.

"**Anyone** fancy crashing at mine? I mean, mum and dad are abroad with my sister, so there's plenty of room for everyone." Sora suggested.

"**Ooh**," Kairi smiled. "I'm up for that."

"**Us** too," Cloud and Jo agreed, nodding to Sora.

"**Good**," they all turned to Riku, who was the only one left to answer, "There'll be plenty of Irn Bru."

"**I'm** there!" They all laughed at Riku; trust him to be so enthusiastic at the mention of Irn Bru. They all began to walk when there was a light 'thud' as Kairi fell to the ground again by lifting a foot from the sand to take a step forward. Again, everyone turned to face her and the beach rang out with their laughter for a few moments, then they all looked at each other before Riku walked over to Kairi and picked her up from the ground, setting her onto his back and chuckling lightly.

"**Like** we said, it won't work."

"**Don't** rub it in," Kairi frowned with annoyance, then, focusing on one point of Riku's shoulder, she poked it firmly with her left forefinger.

"**Hey**, don't start that again." He threatened, jokingly, as he caught up with Cloud, Jo and Sora.

"**Or** what?" Kairi teased.

"**Or**... this!" He tickled her a bit and she buried her face in his shoulder and giggled.

**S****he** remained sat on Riku's back, leaning forward, for the journey, and Cloud, Sora, Riku and Jo walked on, talking amongst themselves.

**********

"**Here** we..." Sora started after a while of walking.

"**Ssshhhh**!" Riku and the others hushed him and carefully indicated towards Kairi, her head was resting lightly on Riku's shoulder and her eyes were closed lightly. Her limp body hung over Riku like a back-pack, and her arms and legs were dangling down lifelessly. It was clear that she had fallen asleep on the way from the beach.

"**Oh**, sorry." Sora whispered. "Here we are," he opened the front door to his house quietly and stepped over the threshold and holding the door for the others to walk through. He closed the door behind Riku, the last one to walk through, and lead the way to the lounge where Riku set Kairi carefully down on the three seater Sofa and sat in front of it, on the floor. Cloud and Jo took the two seater on the other side of the room, and Sora sat in the single arm chair which was positioned neatly in the alcove, after going around the room and turning on all the lamps so that there was a soft glow to it. Riku shrugged his jacket from his shoulders and placed it over Kairi so she wouldn't get cold. He turned to face the others who slid onto the ground in front of their chairs, then Sora got to his feet.

"**Hungry**?" He inquired, drawing his keyblade and unlocking the cupboard beside the Television set and pulling out some food and drink from within it.

"**Yeah**, starving!" they all said, sitting in a small circle around the food as Sora placed it in the middle of the room on the small Coffee Table. They each pulled a load of what they wanted towards them and started to munch away on it all. Well, most of them, at least. As Riku went to start on his, something caught the back of his head, hard, which was soon followed by a gasp and a set of arms being thrown around his throat;

"**OH** MY GOD! I'm SO sorry, Riku!" A voice shouted from behind him.

"**It's** Okay, I see you're awake now," Riku laughed, rubbing his head and hugging her back. Kairi sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily and nodded, then slid down onto the floor between Riku and Jo, looking around. Riku brought some of his food to his mouth to take a bite, but, before it got too close, Kairi leaned over and ate it herself. "Hey, what was that for?" Jo, Sora and Cloud chuckled and Kairi smiled innocently to Riku and shrugged.

"**Um**..." she thought for a few seconds, "I... was hungry." She nodded, as though satisfied with her own excuse, then grinned cheekily, which caused everyone in the room to burst into a laughter that rang through the whole house. "Oh.. I'm sorry," she looked down and reached for her own food.

"**Ha**, ha, it's Okay."

**K****airi** got up and went to the other side of the room and began to rummage through the cupboards, mumbling away to herself.

"**What're** you doing?" Cloud asked curiously,

"**Ah****a**!" She emerged from the cupboard to the left of the food one and placed something into a little silver box, it was a DVD player. She turned on the Television and walked back around the room and sat beside Riku again. "I thought we could all watch a movie whilst we were here together." She explained, answering the looks of confusion coming from the others.

"**Oh**, Okay," Jo nodded, then leaned her head back on the sofa behind her, Cloud shortly following suit with Sora and Riku. Kairi considered it briefly, then decided against it, instead, she moved in front of Riku and leaned back, her head on his shoulder lightly, Jo decided to do the same with Cloud. Both Cloud and Riku put their arms around the girls leaning on them and they put the food where it would be easy for them to reach whilst they watched the film.


	6. The Other Side Of Kairi

**S****oon** the sun was beginning to rise and the dark house was silent, except for the static sound coming from the television, it had been left on all night, the DVD player having turned itself off, left the television blank with the static image. With the sound of the static was the sound of breathing from five youngsters. The living room was pretty much pitch black, the only light in the room was emerging, very weakly, through the crack in the curtains, even though it wasn't that bright outside. The light shone down on the soft, gentle smile on the face of a red-haired girl. The great Grand-Father Clock in the kitchen begun to chime and the red-head slowly fluttered her eyes open as she woke up, the smile fading lightly. She sat up and looked around her, she looked at Riku and the others, whom were all still sleeping soundly. She smiled again then whispered to herself as she looked back at Riku, her gaze locking on his perfect, soft face; 'I can't let anything upset him, even if it does turn out to be my fault.' She gave a small sigh and got to her feet, walked to the television and turned it off.

**S****he** walked out into the hall and turned right. There were two flights of stairs, one that went down, and one that went up. She took the right side staircase. The one that went down, and walked into the kitchen. She went to the counter and took the kettle to the sink, filling it with water. She placed the kettle onto the stand and pressed the red button down to boil the water, she turned to the cupboard, which held the cups and such, when she heard movement from upstairs, in the living room. She stopped and turned immediately to look at the shadowed kitchen walls in fright. She stood on the spot or a bit then heard a loud thud from the living room. Her head shot up and she looked at the ceiling right above her and muttered;

"**Riku**! Jo! Cloud! Sora!!" She moved instantly and ran up the stairs, faster than she was even aware she could move. She used the walls to help her turn and threw herself around into the living room, using the door frame, she stopped dead and gasped, standing in the living room, and looking directly at Kairi, was a group of strange figures. She stood straight and stared, firmly, back at the creatures. Despite this show of bravery, deep inside her, she was terrified, and she was right to have been, too. Because, three of the figures reached down toward her sleeping friends. One grabbed Cloud and Jo, the second took hold of Sora, and the third, grabbed Riku, covering his mouth and eyes. Kairi started to shake her head of its own accord. She stood, staring blankly, at the door, the only thing her body seemed capable of doing was shaking her head. She suddenly felt something warm and wet begin to slide down her cheek;

"**No**..." She whispered, eventually. The figures stood, still looking at her. "No!" Her breathing became heavy again and she clenched her fists tightly. "No! I won't... I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM!" She started to shout. "NO! NONE of them! I... I WON'T LET YOU!!" Her head lowered and the tears fell faster, something warm began to drip from her palms and she clenched her fist's tighter still. "LEAVE THEM! LEAVE THEM AND GET OUT!!" She looked up at the creatures again, and a pendant floated from within her dress pocket until it was warm around her neck. "LEAVE THEM!" She screamed at the figures, drawing in a deep breathe. She lunged forward, charging at the figures, but then, the fourth figure raised up a hand and she was thrown into the wall, in the hall, and the figures disappeared through a portal, taking her friends with them. She slid down the wall and tears continued to fall, she started to sob deeply. Then, she held the pendant and remember something which she had been told many times before. Something her best friend had said to her often. "If you ever need help, with ANYTHING, then I am always here for you." Kairi got back to her feet, her fists still clenched, the warm liquid still dripping, and tears still falling, with her head hanging low, she muttered something to herself;

"**I**... I promise you... I will get you all back... even if it's the last thing I do!" She looked up sternly and cried out. "I WILL get you back! _**I SWEAR IT**_!"

**********

**Just** around the corner from Sora's house, a phone rung loudly and it echoed around the room of Amy, well known as 'The Other Side Of Kairi'. This was because her and Kairi were exactly like each other. She threw her duvet off of her and got up, fumbling around for her phone and answered it instantly, without looking at the Caller ID. When she heard Kairi's panicked voice on the other end of the line, she fell, clumsily, from the bed.

"**Uh-huh**... yeah? Okay... Oh my god... look, toots. I'lla be right there, don't do anything!" she set the phone onto her bed and got dressed as quickly as she could, she then picked up the phone and placed it into her pocket and made her way out of the window, landing perfectly, like a gymnast, and ran up the street. When she reached Sora's house, she forced her way through the door and froze instantly, as she caught sight of Kairi, down against the wall again.

"**Kairi**!" She ran to her friend and knelt down in a small pool of the liquid which had fallen from Kairi's still clenched fist. "What the...?" She looked down and saw that it was a pool of blood. "Oh my god!! Kairi!?" She took hold of Kairi's wrists and forced her hands open, "How tightly did you clench your fists!?" She looked worried at Kairi. Her nails had cut huge gauges in her palm and blood had seeped from the wounds. Kairi pulled her hands back and threw her arms around Amy, hugging her gratefully.

"**That**... thatb... that doesn't matter!" She stood back up and slowly walked into the living room and sat on the three seater Sofa. Amy walked in behind her and sat next to her, hugging her.

"**What** happened?" Amy asked, softly.

"**Well**..." Kairi swallowed loudly, blocking her tears and slowly began to explain to Amy what had just happened.


	7. The One Who Got Away

**It** had been an hour since Amy had come to Kairi's aid. And she was now with Kairi, in the kitchen while Kairi prepared some food for their up coming adventure. Amy had spent the hour at Sora's calming Kairi down whilst she told Amy the story of what had happened. She wasn't at all surprised to hear about Kairi's latest pass-out phase, she had been aware of it happening for some time, now.

"**Oh**, my. Kairi. I…" she started.

"**I **know. We have to get them back," Kairi cut her off. She wasn't keen on the idea of others feeling sorry for her.

"**No**… well… yeah, but, I was going to say, don't you think you need to ease up a bit, it's not the bread's fault, after all."

"**Huh**?" Kairi stopped buttering the bread and realised that, some how, she had managed to massacre it. Each slice appeared to have been ripped to near extinction in her anguish. She sighed and slammed the knife onto the counter. Amy blinked and walked over to the counter to pack the food away.

"**That'll** do, Kairi. That'll do."

"**Cloud**!" Kairi suddenly looked panicked.

"**Cloud**? Strife?"

"**No**! Riku and my Cloud! I left him at home!" Kairi shot to the stairs and scrambled noisily to the front door, wrenching it open and throwing herself out onto the steps which she jumped down in one go then stopped, Amy, who had followed her, collided with her because of the sudden stop. Kairi turned to her as she hit the floor with a light **thud**, wincing as she landed, her hands took most of her weight where she tried to lessen the damage she'd have taken.

"**Kairi**! I'm so sorry, Kairi!" Amy shouted, very apologetically.

"**It's** fine." Kairi insisted, getting to her feet. "Look, Amy. I need you to stay here," she explained honestly.

"**What**? Why?" Amy interrupted.

"**His** parents may come home, and I need you to be here in case the Grrr's try to leave clues or ransom, or something!" She explained. Amy gave a nod before turning on her heels and walking back up the stairs and into Sora's house.

**Kairi** watched Amy and then turned and ran down the garden path and to the gate. She ran through the gate and turned left. How could she forget that she'd left Cloud at home with her father? What if the creatures had gotten to him, too? She wouldn't be able to live with herself, then.

**She** continued to run forward, towards that park, the gates were starting to come into view. As she entered the park, she turned right, the direction to the path which led to her house. As she turned, she collided with something solid. She was knocked backwards by the force of the collision and hurled towards the ground when a hand caught a hold of her wrist, stopping her from falling.

"**Kairi**!?" Shouted a familiar voice. Kairi opened her eyes in shock, they had closed automatically upon the collision, and she gasped as she saw who had caught her, who was currently standing right in front of her. It was a boy with pale blue hair, Riku. And what was more, in his arm, the one that had not caught Kairi, was Cloud.

**Kairi's** eyes widened and tears began to spill from her eyes, again.

"**Riku**!" She yelled, pulling her wrist from his grip and throwing her arms around him, being careful not to crush Cloud. Riku smiled, putting his now free arm around Kairi and he kissed her hair affectionately. "Riku… I… I thought… I thought they got you."

**Riku** rubbed Kairi's back, lightly, comforting her.

"**Hey**, shush, shush." His voice was gentle, sincere. "They had," he answered honestly. "But, because of the recent ventures, with the Heartless and such, when I became Ansem, I can still summon portals, for now. So I used the portal and went to your place. I knew you'd left Cloud there and I was worried in case the Grrr's decided to go there, for him, next. And, apparently, so did you." He added, pulling out of the hug and looking Kairi up and down. His eyes froze at Kairi's hands, noticing the blood stains running down them. Kairi soon realised what had caught Riku's gaze and swiftly moved her hands behind her back, but she had accidentally turned her palms outwards in the process, showing the gauges briefly. Riku grabbed one of her wrists and, gently, forced her hands open. He examined the gauges carefully, he lightly pressed his thumbs on the side of the wound and Kairi winced at the sharp, sudden pain she hadn't noticed since she had caused the gauges. Riku looked up at Kairi.

"**What** the hell did you do, Kairi?" He asked, astonished. Kairi pulled her hand back and looked away.

"**It's **nothing," she muttered, so low that Riku only just caught what she had said. She looked up to see Riku frowning at her.

"**Nothing**? What do you mean, 'nothing'!? It's obviously something!" Riku argued.

"**It** doesn't matter."

"**It** does! You're hurt!"

"**No**, I'm fine, really." She gave Riku a reassuring smile, and he smiled back, surrendering. He didn't want to upset her any more, today.

"**Let's** get to Sora's house and get you cleaned up, then." He suggested, not pressing on the situation any further.

**Kairi** nodded and turned the way she had come, and started to walk. Riku walked close by her side ad put an arm around her waist and walked with her, Cloud still sleeping in his other arm.

**It** was a quiet walk back to Sora's. It wasn't until they were four doors down that Kairi spoke.

"**Amy's** there."

"**She** is? Why?" Riku looked to Sora's living room window as he spoke, pulling Kairi a little closer to him.

"**Well**, when you guys were taken, I called her. She came right away and then I told her to stay at Sora's whilst I went to get Cloud. Then, of course, I bumped into you." She explained. They started up the steps and walked into the hall.

**Kairi** went into the house, first. Amy was on her knees, in the hall, cleaning up the blood that had spilt from Kairi's palms. Riku walked in behind Kairi and closed the door after him. Then, he looked from Amy, to the blood, and to Kairi. He walked past Kairi as Amy got to her feet, she looked at Riku, surprised, and confused, to see him there.

"**What's **that?" She asked suddenly, pointing to the creature Riku was carrying through to the living room.

"**That's **Cloud," Kairi said, simply, following Riku through to the living room and sitting on the three seated sofa. Riku set Cloud on the two seated sofa and walked over to sit beside Kairi, taking her hands and examining them, again.

"**So**," he started. Looking from Kairi's hands, to her eyes. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" Kairi sighed.

**Amy** was back on her knees and scrubbing away at the blood stained floor and wall of the hall.

"**Well**, I figured out that my nails need cutting." Kairi spoke with a 'Matter-of-fact' tone to her voice, as though she was trying to avoid Riku's question, and answer it at the same time.

"**Did** you? And how did you figure that out?" Stupid question. He already knew the answer before asking. But, still, he'd rather hear it from her.

"**I**…" Kairi gave up and looked at her hands, then, very lightly, she clenched her fists. Riku looked, too. His eyes widened and he pulled Kairi into a hug- it was easier, now that he wasn't holding Cloud. He held her in both arms and she leaned into him, "I'm sorry… I thought they'd got you… I thought they'd taken you away from me,"

"**Kairi**," Riku pulled back, his hands holding Kairi's shoulders firmly. "Nothing in existence, anywhere, can take me away from you. Or vice verse. I promise you that," Kairi smiled weakly and gave a nod. Riku pulled her close and hugged her, again.


	8. Leaving

**It** was coming up sunset. Amy, Kairi, Riku and Cloud were congregated in the lounge. Cloud was sat munching on a tub of Mint Chocolate Chip Ice cream. Kairi, Riku and Amy were sat, planning Riku and Kairi's up coming adventure to save their friends. Amy decided she'd stay at Sora's house, she thought it best if someone was there when his family got home to come up with a valid reason for Sora's absence without worried them. Riku and Kairi thought this was a good idea, after all, as long as Amy was alone, then she was safe from being noticed by the Grrr's.

**Riku** and Amy went down into the kitchen to prepare some more food. Kairi, who was sitting in the living room with Cloud, was watching him play on the computer. Kairi noticed that in the short time Cloud had been with Riku and her, he was growing faster than she had expected. She was sitting beside him, watching him defeat the enemies and beat the game. He was on the final boss when Riku came up into the living room and sat beside Kairi, putting an arm around her as she leaned against him.

"**You've** gotten him some bad habits, you know." She giggled. Riku chuckled with her.

"**Hey**, it's what I do," Kairi looked 'round to Riku.

"**Don't** make me get him to eat you, again." She teased.

"**No**!" Riku hung his head in shame, as the memory of his and Cloud's weekend alone came back to him.

_**Kairi**_** had been forced to go to some sort of camp and had left Riku to look after Cloud. It was fun, they stayed up late watching movies, and having countless eating contests, mostly it was ice-cream, which Riku, the whole groups defending champion, was out eaten within the first hour. Soon, they had run out of ice-cream, so Cloud decided to eat the tub, and Riku. Kairi had laughed so hard when Riku told her, after she was home, that her sides ached for days. Poor Riku, he had lost his pride and dignity, what little dignity he own, at least, all in the space of one night.**

"**I** don't wanna be eaten,"

"**Again**." Kairi finished for him, when he stopped mid-sentence. Riku started to tickle Kairi's sides then, when she tried to get away, put his arms around her stomach and pulled her into his lap, hugging her tightly. Kairi giggled and Cloud looked away from his game and paused it, putting the controller on the sofa beside him. Kairiheld her arms open and Cloud jumped into them and cuddled into Kairi. Riku moved his arms so that they were around Kairi and loud.

"**I** hope the others are Okai," Kairi sighed. Riku kissed her hair lightly.

"**I'm **sure they'll be fine." He reassured her.

**********

**The **sun was finally setting when Amy woke Kairi and Riku. There was a back pack by the living room door, it seemed that Amy had packed everything away so that Kairi and Riku could rest before their journey. Kairi placed Cloud in the small Carry-set which sat in place on her back. Much like a back pack. Riku took the other pack onto his back and they went to the front door, where they stopped and turned to face Amy. Kairi put her arms around Amy's neck and hugged her.

"**I'm** gonna miss you." She whimpered.

"**I'll** miss you, too." Amy confessed.

"**Be** careful, Okay, Amy?" Riku added, Amy pulled away from Kairi and gave a nod. Kairi blinked away the small pools of water that were obstructing her vision. Riku took one of her, lightly bandaged, hands in one of his, inter-locking their fingers. Amy silently ground her teeth as she noticed this.

"**Take** care, you two." She spoke, almost inaudible. She nodded to them both, hating goodbyes, especially with Kairi and, mainly, Riku. As she stood there, one thought ran through her mind; _**Will I ever see them again?**_

"**Bye**, Amy." Riku flashed her a smile then lead Kairi out. They walked from the house without a second glance. Amy watched their backs as the faded into the darkening shadows, then sighed. _Would_ she be able to ever see them again? That was a good question. One that would haunt her until their return safely, together. She smiled lightly at this thought. She could tell that Kairi and Riku had finally told each other how they felt. And she was happy for them, really. _**It's about time,**_ It comforted her, though a little, that _if_ she never saw them again, this thought sent a shiver down her spine, then, at least her last memory of them would be one where they both wore a smile. Walking away from her hand-in-hand. After all, they _were made for each other. Everyone knew that._


	9. The Battle Begins

**Kairi** and Riku had been walking for hours. The sun had started to rise when they caught sight of their special place. A clearing in the forest with a lake in the middle. They smiled at each other and started towards it when and arrow rushed between them, the fletching brushing Kairi's cheek as it passed. The two of them shot round to see three dark figures who kept themselves concealed by the darkness, though their chuckles could be heard. Then, one of the figures spoke through the dark.

"**It's** about time."

"**The** mistress has been waiting for you," a second voice rang through after the first. Then, a manic, twisted laugh rang out from the third.

**Then** the ground disappeared from beneath Kairi and Riku, and they were plummeting down in complete darkness.

**They** landed hard with a _thud_, Riku cursed under his breathe and pushed himself up into a seated position and blinked a few times, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dark faster than a normal person's would, this was because of the times he'd spent in the darkness in the past. When his eyes had adjusted, he leaned to Kairi.

"**Kairi**? Are you Okay, Kairi?" Kairi groaned in pain and Riku got to his feet and helped her up.

"**I'm** Okai, how's Cloud?" Riku checked on the sleeping creature.

"**He's **fine." Kairi laughed.

"**Of **course he is, I cushioned his fall." Riku smiled and they both started in a random direction, walking slower than before, Kairi's eyes were still adjusting to the dark. She held onto Riku's right arm and walked close by him, she hated the dark. If Riku wasn't there with her then she would most probably have had a nervous breakdown by now. As her eyes adjusted, eventually, she noticed a light far ahead of them.

"**Riku**, do you see that?" She asked, worried she was going crazy. Riku looked and noticed the light, too.

"**The** light? Yeah, I do." Kairi grinned, relieved. They slowly started to pick up speed, walking toward the dim light that shone through the darkness. As they drew nearer, grunts could be heard along with the sound of crackling, making it clear to Riku and Kairi that the light was being produced by a fire of some sort. The sounds had a slightly hollow echo to them, making it clear that Kairi and Riku must be in a cave. The light seemed to flicker around a lot, like it was dancing to music that only the flames could hear. Cloud stirred and Kairi took him from her back and cradled him in her arms. Riku stayed close by her, one arm around her waist to hold her close. They rounded a corner and stopped, Kairi crouched down and placed Cloud on the floor.

"**Stay** here, Okai, Cloud?" She spoke quietly. Cloud nodded and Kairi stood, Riku taking her hand, as they crept along the wall for a few metres until they could see a large circular area, the fire which had emitted the light, was in the centre of the area. Just across from where Kairi and Riku stood, slightly out of view from whoever was grunting by the fire, were their friends. Jo, Cloud and Sora, all tied to thick metal hoops in the wall. Kairi stopped walking and Riku noticed where she was looking.

"**Stay **here," he whispered, letting go of her hand and stepping through the shadows to their friends. Kairi flattened herself up against the damp, cold wall, out of view, hidden by a large bump that stuck out at the corner that turned toward the fire. She watched Riku nervously as he neared their friends.

**Sora** seemed to be absent minded, watching water drip slowly from the rough ceiling, completely uninterested in what was going on around him. Cloud and Jo were looking around, probably hoping to find some way to escape from, what appeared to be ropes, that were holding them in place. Kairi watched as Jo's gaze froze on her face, Jo nudged Cloud, hut he didn't looked. Kairi thought he seemed to be doing his best not to look in Kairi's direction, he must have already spotted Riku as he crept forwards to the captive friends, hiding in the shadows, and was trying not to give his position away to the captors.

**A** group of shadows, presumably belonging to the creatures whom had been the ones which had taken all of Kairi's friends, including Riku, before he slipped away, suddenly grew away from the group that must have been near the fire. Riku dived behind a near-by boulder and crouched out of view as the shadows shrunk while the creatures grew nearer, obstructing less and less of the light emitting from the flames of the crackling fire down in the circle room of the cave.

**Kairi** looked at her friends, and Jo was still staring at her. She lifted her hand and pushed it through the air and to the side, Jo tilted her head and Cloud kicked her shin, her head shot round at him.

"**Ow**!!" She murmured. Kairi assumed she must have spotted the creatures, then, because she opened her mouth to complain some more, but closed it almost instantly.

**The **creatures paused and looked at Jo, Cloud and the spaced out Sora, then began moving again, through the cave and into the constant shadows, sweeping past Kairi and Riku, completely unaware of their presence.

**After** a few moments of listening, making sure that the creatures head gone from earshot, Riku slid from behind the boulder and continued toward Cloud and the other two. When he got there, he was glad to see that his friends were only bound by rope.

"**Piece** of cake," he whispered with a grin. As he raised his hands and pulled on the knots binding Cloud's hands, pulling them loose, Cloud dropped to the ground lightly and smirked at Riku.

"**Took** your sweet time, didn't you?" he grinned and walked to Sora and started to untie him. Sora continued to stare mindlessly at the water that continued to drip from the rough roof, his gaze didn't break until he hit the floor with a _thud_.

"**Where **do you-" he started, until Cloud kicked his gut to shut him up. Riku was stiffly helping Jo down and looking in the same direction as Kairi, Jo and Cloud, towards the fire. Many shadows started shrinking away from each other, no longer a large clump of shadows, but shrinking, individual shadows, Kairi and Riku knew who the approaching enemy was as soon as the first shadow became distinguishable. Their shape was the biggest give away. That, and the grunting which drew nearer with the shadows. Kairi squinted and couldn't help but gasp as her eyes adjusted to the constantly changing light, the light that was created by the orange-red flames of the fire was being obstructed by the creatures, making it dark, but then lighting the room again when a creature moved sideways, even just a fraction. The shadows showed Kairi and Riku that it was the same creatures that had taken their friends captive, what were moving in towards them all now. They had heard Kairi's sudden gasp and turned in her direction. Riku hesitated, looking to Kairi before taking the opportunity to grab Sora. He dragged him in the other direction, hidden by the shadows once more, with Cloud and Jo close behind him.

**Kairi** took a deep breathe before holding her right hand out to the side, a strange shaped sword formed with her hand firmly gripping the hilt. The sword was shaped like a key with colourful flowers grouped at the tip of the blade, giving it the key-like appearance, a vine slid up the blade and looped over the hilt , above her fisted hand. She smirked rather smugly. She and Riku both knew that their '_Keyblades_' would only be available to them a little while longer, now that they had helped Sora to defeat Ansem, Organisation XIII and the Heartless, though they weren't sure just _how_ much longer they'd have them. Luckily, though, they, apparently, were still able to use the blades for this battle, at least.

**Kairi** stepped forward, bravely, whilst Riku helped Cloud, Jo and Sora to safety. Three of the Grrr's lunged at Kairi, their eyes full of hate. She put her right leg behind her, supporting her weight, brought her left hand round and placed it with her right hand, on the hilt, raising her arms, and the blade, she smirked at the lunging Grrr's before she brought the blade down from above her head, swinging it round, knocking the creatures back and to the group behind them.

**As** a creature snuck behind her, Riku lunged out from the shadows and, drawing his Keyblade, '_The Way To Dawn_', bringing it down on the creature's head with immense force. The Grrr screeched in ear-splitting agony and stumbled back as Cloud leaped up from behind Kairi, his mouth agape, and landed on the Grrr, the on which Riku had just knocked backwards, his jaw closing tightly on the creature's arm, they both disappeared into the shadows.

**Riku** landed beside Kairi, standing in a protective stance close by her side,

"**Are** you Okay?" Kairi gave a single nod and Riku smiled round to her, she smiled back. Another group of the creatures lunged forward in rage and Kairi and Riku smirked, then ducked, the creatures missed their targets and fell into the shadows where Cloud and the last Creature had fallen. They screeched, one-by-one, in the shadows, before they all went silent.

**Kairi** and Riku tightened the grip they had on their Keyblades and dived right into the crowd of Grrr's, swinging, punching, kicking and sending some to Cloud, who was still in the shadows, listening to their yells and screams as they were slowly killed off.


	10. Abbey

**The** group of creatures was gradually getting smaller. Kairi, Riku and Cloud continued working together in the fight. They had the group slowly backing toward the fire from which they had left their posts their when they had heard Sora, Cloud and Jo. There was a constant sound of grunts and shouts as the creatures poorly attempted to fight back, though, they weren't doing too well at it.

**Three** of the creatures lunged for Kairi whilst the larger group were closing in on Riku, distracting him. Kairi managed to fend off two of the creatures that had lunged forward, but the third ducked under and leapt up at her free arm, latching it's teeth into it. Kairi yelped and started to slam her arm into the wall. Riku turned instantly and started in an attempt to pry the creature from Kairi's arms, ignoring the group which were trying to push him away from Kairi. The creature refused to budge from Kairi's arm. Kairi bit her lip through the pain as tears began to stream. A loud crash caused every one to stop. They all looked in the same direction, the creature clinging to Kairi grumbled, what sounded like a complaint, and released its hold on her. She gave a shaken sigh and pressed her hand to where the creature had been locked in place, and gasped in pain. Riku was still looking toward the origin of the noise which had interrupted the fight. Coming from the shadows was two figures.

**One** of the figures seemed to have her hair styled in a complicated way, giving the figures shadow a strange shape at the top of it. The top of the other shadow seemed to be smoothed out curves, much like Kairi's. Kairi gasped.

"**Amy**?"

"**Abbey?**" Riku added as the figures walked into the light, allowing Riku and Kairi to see them as the light hit them.

"**Abbey**?" Kairi questioned, looking at Riku. She didn't notice the smile growing on Abbey's face before she took a leap at Kairi, drawing her clenched fist back, Riku caught the movement in the corner of his eye. He threw his arms around Kairi, and spun her out of Abbey's path, causing Abbey to crash into the wall which had been behind Kairi who had hidden her face in Riku's chest as he had pulled her into him to protect her from Abbey's fist.

"**Shoot**!" Abbey yelled. Her voice was sharp and piercing. Kairi looked around at Abbey, shock on her face. She'd never met Amy before, so, why did she just go for Kairi? Riku's face was filled with rage as Abbey turned.

**Amy** walked over to join them, the creatures were stepping to the side… making a… pathway? Kairi and Riku looked over and their eyes widened with concerned suspicion. Amy smiled innocently as she reached the three watching her.

"**Kairi**, Riku. I'm so relieved you're both Okay." she stopped beside them, looking at Abbey. "That was very rude of you, Abbey. Say sorry," She grinned darkly. Though, Riku was the only one to notice.

"**Why **would I do something like that? It's not like the hit was going to be an accident, if I'd succeeded with it," Abbey's harsh voice hit Kairi's head like daggers, causing her to wince.

"**Amy**, you know Abbey?" Riku spoke cautiously, Kairi realised that Riku must know this 'Abbey', too, what with the casual tone in his voice, rather than the questioning tone that would be there if he didn't know her. A tone that would indicate question on whether he had got her name right.

"**Yes**," Amy and Abbey replied together.

"**How**?" Riku asked, his hold on Kairi tightening as the two answered together. Kairi watched in silence.

"**Oh**, that's simple." Amy said, stepping away from Riku and Kairi, and to Abbey's side. "We have something in common."

"**Oh**? And what's that?" Riku asked warily.

"**Well**," Abbey started, a dark grin spreading across her face. "We both hate Kairi."


	11. Choices

"**We** both hate Kairi," Abbey giggled. Kairi felt Riku's arms tighten around her, but she ignored it.

"**Me**? Why? I mean, Amy? You're like my other self, and, Abbey? I've never even seen you before!"

"**Because**, Kairi, you have something we want." Kairi looked between Abbey and Amy who both looked at Riku. Kairi's eyes followed their gaze, her confusion melting away a little in mild understanding.

"**Riku**?" Kairi looked back around to the other two girls, Amy looked down at her feet, but, Abbey nodded. Riku's face read that he was a little bit smug, seeing that all the girls seemed to like him, but, he was also, clearly, it had shocked him that Kairi had managed to understand them as quickly as she had done. Then, Riku sighed again as Abbey began to speak once more.

"**And**, as long as you're here, we don't stand a chance in getting him." Amy had looked away from the others at this point. And, Riku had raised and eyebrow and lowered his hands, intertwining his fingers with Kairi's, then wrapped his arms around her again, still keeping their fingers locked together. Kairi couldn't help but smile, and feel a little smug, at this as she replied to Abbey's statement. Kairi's face was full of confusion once more.

"**I** don't understand, as long as I'm here?" Abbey nodded with a cruel glint in her eyes from the firelight.

"**Meaning**, you need to be removed from the equation," Kairi blinked and dropped hers and Riku's hands to their sides before letting go of Riku's hands completely and stepping forwards. Abbey moved to the side to let her pass. The creatures watched, some twitching in annoyance at the sudden stop in the battle. Riku walked close behind Kairi, protectively.

"**Amy**?" Kairi's voice sounded hurt as she turned and spoke, "Is this true? That you want me, gone?" She choked the last word as she clenched her fists at the sudden sharp pain which she felt flow through her chest. Riku remained close to Kairi, turning with her, to face Amy, who seemed to have slipped back a little, her face blank as she nodded once.

"**It's** true. Abbey's been trying to get Riku to notice her for forever, I have, too. And then, you come along and…" Amy broke off, unable to find the right words to explain to Kairi what she was trying to say.

"**And** you instantly become his whole world!" Abbey's voice rose as she finished her sentence. Kairi took a defensive stance and appearance, pointing through the air as she spoke again.

"**His** world? Right away?! What are you _talking _about?! I've been here for years, and we have only been together for a few weeks at the _most_! And, even now, I highly doubt that I'm his whole 'world'." She seemed to have edged towards Abbey as she was speaking, Riku was watching Amy, slight disbelief on his face. Amy's eyes glistened blankly and she looked away. Riku raised an eyebrow curiously but turned his attention to Kairi and Abbey, who were still arguing.

"**You** stole him! And, now, I'm going to make you pay!" Abbey shouted. She moved back, Amy following, and she grinned.

**The** creatures began to get restless and moving in on Kairi, and Riku as he walked to her side. They both summoned their Keyblades and took their stances, ready to fight again.**The **creatures jumped forwards, on by one and snapped their jaws and slashing their knife like arms furiously each one more vicious than the other as Cloud left the shadows, moving forward to help Riku and Kairi, who were back to back, now, as they fought off the creatures. The three of them fought on whilst Abbey and Amy watched and spoke amongst themselves.

"**Abbey**?" Amy stammered, cautiously.

"**Hm**?" Abbey smirked as she watched the ongoing fight. Sure that things would go her way.

"**Don't** you think you've taken it too far?" Abbey looked at Amy, her smile fading.

"**A** little too far? Amy, Riku is going to be fine, as long as he doesn't get in the way too much more," She smiled, sure of herself. This irritated Amy, a lot. Though, she wouldn't show it.

"**But**, what about Kairi? She's still my best friend." Amy looked at Abbey.

"Oh, p'sh. You'll get more, better friends. And, I'll get me a boyfriend." Amy rolled her eyes, Abbey saw this and raised an eyebrow and laughed. "You think you know any better, hmn?"

"**Actually**, I do." Amy looked toward Kairi, Cloud and Riku. Twitching her head to try and indicate her point to Abbey, hoping Abbey would see the obvious evidence in the determined look that was pasted on Riku's face as he blocked blow after blow of the attacks that were being aimed at Kairi, who, in turn, blocked many attacks that were aimed at Riku. Abbey turned, too. Her eyes widening in horror at the sight before her. Most of the creatures, which she clearly had complete control over, were scattered across the cave, unconscious. Abbey's mouth fell open in disbelief. Then she choked back her shock and turned back to Amy.

"**And**, your point is?"

"**My** point is, Riku, firstly, will not let _any _harm come to Kairi as long as he can help it. And, second, if you're the cause of any harm that comes to Kairi, then you wouldn't have a heart beat of a chance to get with Riku." Amy stated matter-of-factly. Abbey's face changed and read anger, reddening slightly, Amy could have swore she saw steam exit her ears, too.

"**And**, what is it, exactly, that makes you say that?"

"**Well**, the fact that Kairi is important to him proves that he wouldn't even look at you, that is, of course, if he let you live." Abbey snorted.

"**Oh**, sure. Like he'd be able to hurt me."

"**You'd** be surprised, Abbey." Amy shook her head. "Kairi's everything to him. He won't let you off lightly, and he most definitely won't forgive you if you get her hurt-" Abbey hissed, angered by Amy's speech

"**He** _will _notice me!" She moved in on Amy, forcing her back into the darkness of the shadows and out of sight.

******

**Meanwhile**, Riku, Kairi and Cloud continued in their battle, the Grrr's had started to push Kairi back against a wall, whilst a large group of them had kept Riku busy near the fire. Cloud slowly slipped away and into the shadows, grunting angrily. Leaving Kairi and Riku to the fight without him. Kairi and Riku fought with everything they had, Riku started knocking his batch into the fire when he was close enough, but Kairi's had almost got her beat. She wasn't as strong as Riku, and she knew her limits, but she continued to push, trying to fend off the creatures. Panting and shouting as each attack got closer and closer to the creatures' targeted areas. Riku soon realised that the creatures opposing him were holding back, like they were missing him on purpose, as if following unspoken orders, though they looked at him with a hatred that was true and showed that they wanted nothing more than to hurt him. This set off his internal alarm bells. He winced as his gut twisted violently inside and her looked up instantly, spotting Kairi back against a wall, beginning to crouch as her legs gave way, though she continued to try fending the Grrr's off.

"**Kairi**!!"

**Riku** growled deeply in his throat and fought with everything he had, working his way to Kairi. Slicing and dicing the creatures as they moved in on Kairi. He was soon in front of her, his protective stance set again, the Grrr's stopped attacking, though they hissed furiously at him. He simply hissed back at them before turning to Kairi. She had finally slid to a crouch, sitting in the fetal position, hugging herself, bruises clear from head to toe, she also had several cuts over her body, some deeper than others, some still pouring blood, some dried and closed. She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes, as though waiting for the last blow. Riku put his arms tight around her, hugging her and comforting her, he kissed her hair as she put her arms around him.

"**I** can't, Riku. I'm sorry, I can't fight any mor-" But, she was cut off by a high pitched scream. One that Kairi and Riku recognised in an instant. They both froze and pulled away to look at each other. The colour had completely drained from Kairi's face and her arms dropped to her sides. Riku turned to face the shadows, within which Amy and Abbey had disappeared through earlier. As he turned, Abbey walked from the shadows, Amy close on her heels, and a familiar figure held at her arms length, whining and writhing, trying to get free. Abbey had her dark smile back as she saw Kairi's reaction. She shot to her feet in an instant and started for Abbey, her left fist already clenched and pulled back, Riku turned as Kairi passed him and his eyes widened in horror.

"**Kairi**, no!" He put one arm around her waist, and the other on her raised arm, forcing that down, too. Kairi looked at him, her eye brows raised with concern for the young creature Abbey was holding.

"**But**, Riku. It's Cloud- he's Cloud. _Our _Cloud!" She pleaded, pulling against Riku's grip, something she never dreamt she'd do, no matter what the circumstance. Riku's eyes were soft and lightly sorrowful as he looked from Kairi to Cloud, Abbey and Amy.

"**I** know, Kairi. I know, and I won't let him get hurt. But, I won't have you hurt, either." Riku added as Kairi opened her mouth to protest. Abbey's face lit up with her twisted smile once more as an idea seemed to strike her. She took three steps forward and addressed Riku, her voice suddenly kind, but still ear-splitting, to Kairi, anyway.

"**I'll** tell you what, Riku. You can save them, you know. I have just one condition, and Kairi and this… thing," she indicated her head to the thing in her arms, "can go away now, and I won't 'cause them any more harm, not one more scratch. They're free to go as they are now, you just have to do one thing." Riku raised an eyebrow, his grip on Kairi tightening with concern as he looked towards Abbey.

"**You're** lying," Riku accused.

"**No**," Abbey looked offended as she turned to face Amy, who shortly walked to Abbey's right flank, then turned her attention back to Riku. "I am being totally honest. They're free to go, as long as you meet my terms." She smiled darkly again, and Kairi gasped, her eyes now frantic as she turned to Riku, holding his arms, now.

"**Riku**! Don't! Don't listen to her! Please! Don't do it! What ever it is, please!" Riku looked at Kairi, slight astonishment and confusion. He didn't get why Kairi was getting so worked up, he didn't understand what was causing her sudden panic, and the salty tears that were seeping through her eyes.

"**Kairi**? What do you mean? If it'll keep you safe then-"

"**It **won't! It'll do nothing but cause me more pain!" Kairi interrupted.

"**What** makes you say that?"

"**She**- she's going to ask you something which will tear us apart if you say that you're willing to do anything! She's going to get between us and not let us see each other again! You can't" She turned to Abbey, this time, she was the one taking a protective stance in front of Riku, she was crouched, and began shouting, furious. "I won't let you!! You won't split us up! You will _never_ come between us! No matter _how_ hard you try, it _**won't work!!**_" Abbey watched, becoming impatient at the sudden outburst from Kairi which had interrupted her. Her face read even deeper irritation when Riku took hold of Kairi's arms and lowered them as he hugged her, whispering to her, comforting and reassuring her. Riku finished calming Kairi down to the best of his ability before he looked up to Abbey, still holding Kairi tightly.

"**What** is your 'condition'?" He demanded. Abbey smirked;

"**Well**, if the two of them are as important to you as you say, and you don't want any _more_ harm come to them, then it's simple. You only have to do one thing. Become mine. Swear never to speak to Kairi, or… Cloud," her nose creased with disgust as she spoke Cloud's name, "Again, and be mine for the rest of time. Only then, will your _precious_ Kairi and Cloud be free to live, a peaceful life, at that." Abbey's smile twisted more viciously with each passing second. Riku's face went blank and pale as he supported Kairi who broke down into hysterics. Barely able to stand by her own accord, she used Riku for support, he put his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder as Riku registered the ultimatum he had just been given. Abbey smiled widely, now, and began to approach Riku, certain that he would choose her, just to keep Kairi and the _thing_ safe from any more harm. Everything went silent and black, as Riku stared, unseeingly, at Abbey, thinking about the sudden choice she had just presented him with.


	12. The Challenge Is Accepted

**Riku** seemed to have thought about the ultimatum for a few minutes. And by the time he next spoke, Kairi's hysterics were all but vanished, though she kept her face buried into Riku's shoulder, the only part of her that moved was her own shoulders which rose and fell in time to her now quiet sobs. There was a few more minutes which passed slowly as Riku became aware of other sounds. The sounds which had faded with everything else, except for Kairi's presence, and her sobs. The first sound was that of Cloud, who was still struggling for freedom, the second sound to register was the crackling sound of the flames which still burned strong and bright, bringing with it an unusual, unpleasant scent, presumably from the still burning remnants of the large number of the creatures which Riku had managed to push into the flames during the battle which had now been put on hold, so it seemed.

**Riku** began to lose the numbness which had engulfed his body, along with his loss of reality, which he had started to find somewhat comforting. Once the numbness had left his arms he tightened them around Kairi, holding her close as he looked at Abbey and Cloud. The tightening of Riku's arms on Kairi caused her to cease crying as she looked up at him.

**When** he spoke, Riku's voice was harsh and his eyes were set like daggers.

"**You** want me to choose… between you, and Kairi and Cloud?" He scoffed mockingly and Abbey's face pulled into a scowl as she gave one stiff nod. Still sure of her plan.

"**Yes**, that's right." Abbey smirked confidently, until Riku spoke again, the smirk fading as she realised the hiss that came between Riku's teeth as he spoke her name.

"**Not** going to happen, Abbey. I will never leave Kairi, especially not for the likes of you. No way, no how."

**Abbey** ground her teeth, loudly.

"**Fine**! If you won't be mine, willingly, then I'll make you see sense! Amy," Amy stepped forwad in silence. Abbey shoved Cloud into Amy's arms before drawing a sword from the strap around her waist. Kairi turned at the sound of the blade grinding on the metal at the top of its holder as it was drawn. Her eyes widened in sync with Riku's.

"**Abbey**, what are you playing at?" Riku's hoarse voice now had a hint of panic. He pulled Kairi closer to him, his arms now around her with a protective intent, rather than just holding her for comfort purposes. Abbey started forward.

"**Step** aside, Riku." she warned, drawing closer.

"**Abbey**, what are you going to do?" Riku demanded again.

"**Me** and Kairi are going to settle this with a fight. I win, Kairi leaves and never speaks to you again,"

"**And**, if I win," Kairi spoke up before Riku had a chance in interject. "Then you'll stop this stupidity and go home." Abbey's face pulled up into a scowl, but she nodded.

"**Fine**." Kairi turned to the panicked Riku and she smiled softly, putting her hands on his arms, unwrapping them from around her.

"**I'll** be fine," She placed her hands on his and leaned to his ear to whisper so that only he could hear; "'As long as you believe in me, I will always be with you,'" She quoted, then as she pulled away, she pecked his cheek. She smiled again and turned on her heels, summoning her blade, and faced Abbey, they both lowered to their fighting stances, Abbey scowling and Kairi smirking, confident. They both jumped forward, aiming for one another with violent intent.

**As** they drew near, Riku drew in a sharp breathe as he gasped, his eyes were wide and panicked.


	13. The Final Blow

**Kairi** and Abbey lowered into their fighting stances, Kairi crouched-her legs evenly spread and bent slightly at the knees, allowing her to have a slight bounce- making her movements easier. She had both hands clasped at the hilt of her blade, which she held slightly to the left, her eyes locked on her opponent, who was stood lower than her. Abbey was still scowling at Kairi as she, too, entered her low stance, one hand on the hilt of her blade, the other out to the side, as though it was there to keep her balanced.

**A** few seconds passed before both girls leaped forward and Abbey swung her blade at Kairi who raised her own blade defensively, blocking Abbey's attack.

**There** was a loud sound of metal on metals and a burst of sparks as the two blades collided, and the two girls pushed back, landing lightly on their feet before jumping forwards once more.

**Riku** winced each time Abbey got close to Kairi. Amy watched, her face still blank and her eyes distant, Cloud was still writhing desperately trying to get free of her grip. He eventually opened his mouth wide, and growled before closing his open mouth around Amy's arm, hard. She yelled in the sudden pain and jumped back, dropping Cloud to the floor and cursing under her breath at the creature. Then she stood straight, holding her throbbing arm, and watched Kairi and Abbey, again, her eyes were distant and emotionless.

**Cloud** ran to Riku, who had his arms open and ready for him, and jumped into them, turned toward the fight, growling now and then as he watched. Riku's face was getting more and more worried as he saw Kairi's strength weakening- probably from exhaustion, and, judging by her face, pain of all her wounds.

**The** fight seemed to last for ages. Both girls jumping back and forth. The constant clank of their blades colliding with great force. Then something seemed to change. Abbey seemed to be pushing Kairi back. Kairi seemed to be beginning to tire out. Abbey had noticed it, too. She started to attack Kairi with more force, now. Riku was itching to dive to Kairi's aid as he usually would. But, he didn't. He knew he had to stay put with Cloud. He didn't like it, but it was the truth.

**Abbey** smiled darkly as Kairi neared a wall. Riku was frozen in horror as he watched Abbey raise her blade, holding it above her head before forcing it down at Kairi one last time, creating a whistling sound as it pierced through the air toward her. Riku squirmed and shut his eyes, waiting for Kairi's last yell of pain- but it never came. He suddenly felt cold- despite being near the fire. Had Abbey decided to be merciful and kill her instantly- painlessly? Riku shuddered at that thought and, despite his gut feeling against it, he slowly opened his eyes, the cave gradually coming clear as his eyes readjusted.


	14. Author's Notes

**A/N**** Hey, guys. Sorry I've not updated this story lately. Stuff happened. And it just began to collect Dust. But. I'm hoping to try and work on it some more and upload sometime soon. Watch this space. ;))**


End file.
